The present invention relates to a conveyor system for transport of containers, in particular to an airport baggage handling system.
Airport baggage handling systems typically involve a conveyor system having at least one curved conveyor to define a curved transport path. The curved conveyor has one end to define a container entry zone and another end to define a container exit zone, whereby the containers are moved along the transport path by a propulsion drive. Typically, the propulsion drive includes a conveyor belt for support of a side edge of the containers. Conventional baggage handling systems suffer shortcomings because the content accommodated by the container, e.g. bulk material or baggage item, shifts so that the position within the container changes.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved conveyor system to obviate prior art shortcomings and to maintain a position of the content in the container when negotiating a curved transport path, even when the content rests only upon the container bottom.